


Spill coffee on me once shame on u, spill coffee on me twice shame on u again

by Dumbitchery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Don't Judge Me, Don't expect too much, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Jisung is a teacher, M/M, Okay bye, also this is just like a very rough draft, anyways enjoy minsung, bc i wanted it so i made it happen, because this is just like a relatively detailed outline of a proper story, but i digress, but it is the way it is, but it took me like 2 months to write so i aint even gonna try for a proper version, but yeah, chan is also a teacher, doing the admin shit, except kind of felix, its also, jisung is an angry child, minho is a teacher, or idk it kinda just skips to, see end notes for more haha, since we are ot8 now seungmin is my babie hanging out in school, sorry to everyone but like minsung n woochan for basically only being mentioned, teacher!au, the other bois ain't teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbitchery/pseuds/Dumbitchery
Summary: (The minsung teacher au draft/outline no one asked for but i am here to deliver)In which there is-some dead memes-a classroom mishap conducted by seungmin-a sad birthday made better with a pink cupcake-a trip somewhere so we get the "sharing a hotel room" cliché in there too-a minor sick moment that ends in kissies n huggies-a minho with an almost constant upper hand-a jisung who switches feels faster and more often than i switch biasesAnd if that isn't enough to convince you, there's also-no capital letters for their names but a whole bunch of them in the wrong places :))-sentences that go on for miles-incorrect punctuation (and sometimes none at all if i felt like it but dw it's not too hard to read or i would have executed myself)-constantly changing tempus form (going from past to future back to past and then a little present in the end? hell yeah)-a very very vague knowledge of what teachers do in a korean school (i am not a teacher and neither do i live in korea so bear with me)-oh, and also students betting on when minsung will happen
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	Spill coffee on me once shame on u, spill coffee on me twice shame on u again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be taken seriously, I didn't even take myself seriously when I wrote it. It's written as an outline and it's all over the place and I really will probably never write it properly but I still like it and when I like it I will force it upon others too <3 And I'm just gonna post it as it is because I literally cannot be bothered :D
> 
> aight well if you've survived so far with the mess of tags and summary that happens when I'm tired then I'm sure you'll survive the actual story too uwu okay enjoy!
> 
> Quick edit: WHY DID NO ONE MENTION THAT IT CUT REALLY WEIRDLY SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE THERE WAS A WHOLE CHUNK OF TEXT MISSING OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY

Mamihlapinatapai - "A look that without words is shared by two people who want to initiate something, but neither start" expect sike we go 0 to 100 real fast 

rivals to lovers but only one of them thinks of them as actual rivals while the other is just in it for the homoeroticism.

person a (jisung): fight me so i can prove i’m better than you!  
person b (minho): ok but only if i get to pin you against a wall and we have to deal with the obvious tension

*

the tension between two completely different academic departments forced to share a building, enemies to lovers. what if...we shared the scantron machine and spent hours grading exams side by side in this tiny office...haha just kidding!!...unless?..

*

minho: dance + dance history teacher  
jisung: music teacher

chan: the english teacher that everyone loves bc he makes dramatic monologues n jokes during class  
changbin: producer at some Big Company who sometimes comes around to laze in Jisung’s office  
seungmin: one of those administrative positions idk what it’s called he knows Everything either way  
felix: does some internship practical experience stuff w/ minho so that's fun he gets juicy gossip  
hyunjin: uuhh interior designer  
jeongin: uuhh elementary school teacher

* * *

So jisung gets his first job at X high school to teach music bc previous music teacher retired n jisung gets offered the position through chan (bless him) bc chan knows that jisung just finished school to be a teach and it was Perfect Opportunity. 

First thing that happens when jisung walks through the front door tho is minho spills coffee on him (cue minho thinking jisung is a student at first bc let's face it jisung is and looks like babie) and it’s instant hatred from jisung bc he’s an angry child and That Was A Nice Shirt (and goddamn minho looks good that’s so unfair). minho just thinks its fun ig and goes to laugh about it with chan after he tried to apologise to jisung who doest noth accepth thee apology and jisung stomps off to find his way around before his first class ever starts bc he doesn't wanna be late on the first day as the teacher as well lmao

and then chan is like (@minho) "lmao yeah i heard from seungmin that they’re moving the teachers around and you’ll be stuck with this new teacher" and minho is like Oh Fun* (*note sarcasm) and jisung wants to die when he hears that later when he finally finds chan -after minho has already left- and like chan basically goes “u know the dude that spilled coffee on u?? welllll…” (Cue jisung being like how tf did u know that happened and chan cackling evilly like "I have my sources mwoahahahah")

then minho goes around to the new office to set up his space and meets jisung again and is like “lmao why are u here students shouldn't be alone here where’s the new teach” and jisung is salty like “im the new teach u ass” cue minho being like Oh Fun* (*note sincerity) and it’s literally only been like an hour since he spilled coffee on jisung and jisung is still a big maddy patty who is all Oh Fun* (*note bitterness)

time skip for like a month and jisung is living his worst best life bc teaching is tiring but like the students seems to like him even though he's always constantly like 10 minutes late and eats breakfast, lunch and dinner in class and some students even laughed when he told them about random shit he did during college so he claims that as a winwin. but at the same time he has to deal with minho and has made a big point in always wearing headphones when it’s just them in their office and trying to avoid him in all ways possible (including things like always drinking water so he can either go refill his bottle or go to the toilet (a life hack right there get yalls hydration) to avoid minho)

-the students start catching on that jisung doesn’t like minho and there’s Hella Wild rumours flying around about why the new music teacher hates the cool dance teacher who gives people sweets when they get A’s. jisung be ignoring the fact that some students ship them bc he does _N O T_ like minho (lmao who is he kidding half the reason jisung hates his guts is bc minho is Hot)-

meanwhile minho thinks jisung is cute (bc he’s a big gay and jisung _is_ Cute) when he’s mad so he goes out of his way to annoy him (but is actually toasted about having to share such a tiny office with someone, jisung or not, like the room barely fits their desks (which are pushed together so now jisung have to look at minho every day bc they sit literally right in front of each other)) and chan thinks they’re ridiculous and when jisung accuses minho of taking all his pens (which he did) and minho accuses jisung of taking all his erasers (which he did) and jisung then accuses minho of taking all the staples and staplers (which he did) and chan’s like ffs dude get yalls shit together @ jisung like i didn’t get u in here so u could have Obvious Tension with the dance teacher just go fight it out in a dennys parking lot 3 am square up make out be gay go wild or smthn pls just spare me and everyone the tension.

so after being toasted by chan jisung whines for a bit to changbin who dropped by the music department (after school hours ofc) to check out the godawful recording booths that jisung has been complaining (changbin didn't believe him at first but gosh they were _awful_ ) about since jisung started and changbin’s like “dude u gotta get that ass i know u want it I can feel the homoeroticism” and jisung is Dying bc no he does not have any romantic feelings -positive nonetheless- or homoerotic ones for minho At. All. but chan and changbin together convince him to at least be nice or they’ll kick him from 3racha (which isn’t really a big threat bc they were the most active in high school and college and are pretty dormant now, (altho they upload every now and then bc they racked up a relatively large following) besides they’ve all been kicked out several times each, sometimes multiple times a day bc why not) so jisung reluctantly relents.

around at the same time minho is chatting with felix who is there to do some practical education in his own quest to become a dance instructor n minho is being all wheezy n sniggering about teasing jisung all the time and felix is all like “bro do u like him” and minho is like “yes but it’s funnier to build Tension than ask him out right away bc he’s still an angry child and whatnot” and felix is like fair lmao u should create situations with even More tension and minho is all “you’re a genius”

so jisung begrudgingly starts to bite back meanie comments and shit and minho is like neat but where’s the Tension of u getting real close and trying to stare me down when i’m using your mug for the third time this week??? and minho like ups his game and then one day after a week or so jisung has booked a room for his class but minho pulled strings with seungmin (more like told him how fun the Tension is and seungmin fully agrees to help) and got him to rebook the room for minho at that exact time and put jisung across the corridor. 

then when the class is about to start minho is there being like lmao sike i got ur room and jisung gets like Super Annoyed but most of his class is there by now so he doesn’t snark at minho or anything and just gets like tomato red when minho directs him to the other classroom, being all smug and shit which totally isn’t hot at _all_. and jisung sends minho a tense smile and a death glare before spinning on his heel and going to the new classroom bc one more moment with that ass and jisung will Die.

jisung gets ready to start his class (ignoring his students curious giggling) and has just started to not be as red when he catches minho looking from his classroom, through the corridor into jisung's classroom and minho fuccing winks and jisung just goes beet red again and then someone pipes up like “do u have a crush on him or something lmao” and jisung feverishly denies that but he can see that no one believes him at all and the rest of the lesson is just jisung trying to teach what he was supposed to teach and his students coming up with creative ways to mention minho so they can laugh at the way he starts to blush again (bc most of what jisung can think of when he hear minho’s name is how fine he looked when being annoying ugh)

So by now most crazy hate rumours have died down and have been replaced by the Piping Tea that the music teacher mr. Han has a crush on the dance teacher Mr. Lee and jisung just wants to die again bc He Doest Noth and jisung does a one eighty on the niceness (3racha membership be damned this is his pride on the line (which he says to chan and chan just goes like "lmao what pride u dumbass") and minho is both overjoyed at the increased Tension but sad about jisung being even more of a whiney bitchbaby again but oh well his plan worked bc now jisung will also blush any time minho crowds him in the office or something. (sometimes he makes jisung blush in the corridors by standing to close or whatever and students see and the new rumours F L Y)

anyhows it continues on like that -with chan and seungmin sighing in the background and felix giving minho suggestions on how to tease jisung and minho /Flirting/ with jisung and jisung just being a grumpy and blushing mess- for about a month or so. but then the first like Long assignments needs to start being graded and stuff and they’re constantly stuck in their office when they’re grading like sitting a meter from each other and jisung slowly starts to warm up to minho ig. he doesn’t say anything about it tho bc he doesn’t want minho to think The Crush Rumours are true so he just keeps quiet and glares at minho when he tries to rile up jisung with a dumb comment or something (“the earth isn’t a planet” “a hotdog is a sandwich”).

and then one day when they’re almost at the end of grading (jisung is running on like one hour sleep and fifty gallons of coffee and redbull) and he reads some dumb ass answer someone gave to a question and just blurts out “r they for real” or something and minho is all “???” so jisung reads the answer out loud and minho starts giggling and shit and jisung just stares bc _s h it_ he’s _c u t e_. cue minho getting moderately confused when jisung blabbers out something unintelligible before he just shuts up and refuses to look at him again for the rest of the day but just accepts it as jisung being jisung. (When in reality it was just jisungs sleep deprived brain catching up to him on the fact that he's talking to his Mortal Enemy Minho and then went ****

# A LA RM B EL L S

****

after that minho starts saying things he thinks about out loud about the texts he’s grading and stuff and sometimes he catches jisung of guard and makes him laugh and minho’s poor gay heart goes doki doki!! But thank heaven (for 7/11) that he is a demon who knows how to hide Human Emotions and always does his best to keep jisung laughing but it doesn’t always work and each time jisung goes back to Not Giving Minho Attention it just gives minho more reason to get the Attention. And jisung is still standing firm by the belief that they’re enemies tho every time minho “accidentally” steals his coffee or “accidentally” eats half his sandwich jisung gets to act all grumbly before giving him the rest of whatever sustenance minho “accidentally” began consuming so there’s that.

and then summer break rolls around and jisung doesn’t have to see minho more or less every day and like he’s having the best time of his life for the first days but then it gets kinda boring not getting to bitch at someone who will bitch back and like he doesn’t want to admit it but he kinda misses minho (but if anyone were to ask he Certainly Does Not) so when he isn’t prepping for when school starts again he’s hanging out with his old classmates hyunjin and jeongin whenever they’re free and annoys changbin in his highly professional studio when jisung feels like it and it’s all good.

then school starts again and what’s the first thing that happens?? minho spills coffee on him when he enters their office (not in the hallways this time thank u v much) and jisung just stands there like “...” while minho laughs and then open his bag and pulls out another shirt and minho just shuts up and stares at him and jisung gets all smug like "i guessed that would happen u klutz spill coffee on me once shame on u, spill coffee on me twice shame on u again" and goes to change and minho stands there before calling felix -bc they’re bffs now deal with it- just to be all “im in _love_ heart eyes emoji heart eyes emoji" (and felix being like good for u but did you just say _heart eyes emoji_ out loud twice??)

but they’re still like Total Enemies and jisung tries to come with as many snarky comments as he can when he feels like dealing with minho (he denies the fact that minho can answer each snarky comment with a snarky comment of his own) and they have no more classroom mishaps but jisung is still salty and at some point after another month of Salt or so chan is like “yall are all my friends pls get along i wanna have a movie night” and invites them all bc he can do that so he will and they will get along gosh darn it.

at first jisung is all toasted that minho is invited too but he caves when changbin promises to buy him extra snacks in exchange for his silence or something like that and then movie night rolls around and the whole #squad is there including felix who minho brought along and everyone quickly adopts him and it’s all good and they’re talking and asking hyunjin about how interior design is and jeongin about what being an elementary school teacher is gonna be like and what they think about sharing an apartment and they’re all having fun and stuff (+chan and seungmin filling them in on the minsung rumours which minho confirm with a smug smile and jisung deny while blushing wildly ofc)

later they start watching movies and they start with the soft romcoms before going to adventure and back to romcom and it’s not long before most people are knocked out and someone (*cough* minho *cough*) puts on a horror movie.

so the ones that are awake by now are jisung, minho, changbin and like chan is kinda conscious kinda not and changbin is like "ji aren't u scared of horror movies" and jisung is about to confirm when he hears minho snort quietly (dw minho isn't actually making fun of him for being scared he just wants a Reaction (besides he already knew bc changbin mumbled earlier that jisung is a scaredy cat and they’re all in on that sweet minsung agenda) so jisung bristles and puffs out his chest like an offended pigeon and denies it and claims that he would _l o ve_ to watch the horror movie thank u pls.

But then they’re like not even fifteen minutes in when jisung starts cursing the fact that it’s dark and they’re watching a _horror movie_ and _wtf was that noise_ and he keeps jumping at everything despite still claiming that he’s not scared and the others (honestly just minho n changbin bc chan is mostly comatose by now) just laughs quietly at him each time bc by now they know he's trying to prove a point and is doing it to himself and they just gotta do it to 'em if he's being that dumb ya know.

and jisung just starts emigrating off the floor where everyone are asleep up onto the couch were people are awake and kinda lays on changbin -who ofc pushes him away at the next jumpscare bc jisung shrieked in his ear- so jisung like curls up in a small ball and minho is stealing glances at him bc heck he’s adorable and then it gets to the Scariest part of the movie and jisung like whimpers and hides his face and minho can’t take it bc deep inside he’s a softie so he leans over and wraps jisung in a hug. and jisung doesn’t care about who’s holding him and like presses himself as close as he can against minho.

minho then ofc feels that jisung is like shivering from the spooks and wraps him in another blanket and holds him and runs his fingers through jisung’s hair to make him not as scared and something must be working bc jisung seems to have forgotten that he’s supposed to be a maddy patty and somehow falls asleep on minho (tbh it’s like 3 am and the cuddlies are Soft) and now minho is just stuck there. chan wakes up a little more around that time as well, sees them and just does a [soft smile] before fully being knocked tf out (me promoting my #chanshouldsleep agenda) between seungmin and jeongin and changbin takes a quick pic with minho flashing him the finger and jisung squished against minho’s chest so it’s all goodgood.

-don’t ask changbin how that pic was later mysteriously deleted (minho totally didn’t have it sent to him first) (and jisung totally didn’t blackmail changbin into deleting it) and if anyone asks that whole scene never happened at all and jisung did not wake up the next morning with minho’s arms still around him with the loading screen for another horror movie still playing on a loop on the tv and he totally didn’t just give in and fell asleep again, not at All-

and when they get back to school the next week they’re on slightly better terms and jisung sometimes even makes tiny, almost pleasant attempts at small talk which minho finds hilarious and endearing, which in turn makes jisung a maddy patty who blushes so hard it puts tomatoes to shame and minho finds it all adorable. and by now he’s kinda considering just getting over with it and asking jisung out bc let’s face it minho was hooked _long_ ago, but in the end he doesn’t yet and lets their game of teasing Continue. (Because he is a _Coward_ in love duh duh)

-jisung suspects that his students are betting on him and minho (yes they are and the highest bet is currently up at 50000 won between two of the more competitive students (one says they'll be together by the end of the year and the other says just after the start of next year and it let to a very heated discussion involving the whole class that jisung almost walked in on) but asking about it would probs seem suspicious so he turns a blind eye to it-

time passes like that and then boom it’s jisung’s birthday! turns out it will be a pretty shitty day! it was okay at first except that he woke up too late and was late to his first lesson, it started raining while jisung was on his way to the school so he got all wet and cold, and then he found a long hair that definitely didn’t belong to him in his lunch which makes him lose his appetite and he forgot his wallet at home bc of the time stress so he couldn’t buy anything more than what he’d gotten, because the measly 1000 won he found in a drawer wouldn’t get him much. the kids are okay at least and the classes passes without much trouble (Not counting when minho walked by outside the classroom which a student points out and the entire class giggles when jisung instinctively turns to look) plus his friends texts him throughout the day to wish him happy birthday (with honestly way too many emojis.)

then in the afternoon when jisung’s at his desk, alone thankfully as minho has later classes (no, jisung had not learnt minho’s schedule, Not At All)(okay fine he did but it was just to anti-stalk) and he’s going over papers and through emails and generally doing teacher stuff that is mostly bearable but today just d r a i n s him of all energy and someone calls. so jisung picks up and is met by a nasty parent calling to yell at him for not giving their precious angel darling child an A+ and jisung is like desperately trying to explain why he gave them the grade they got (which wasn't even that bad) but the parent is Not Having It so jisung just has to sit there and take it until the parent metaphorically slams the phone down and hangs up and that, combined with the awful grey weather and everything else just makes him put his head on his desk and he starts like full on bawling his eyes out.

it doesn’t take too long before he stops sobbing tho but he keeps his head on the desk and like winces when minho throws the door open and strolls in humming a tune or whistling or whatever bc his day has been great so far!! until he notices that jisung is being a espresso depresso and stops and goes “what’s up fam” to which jisung just looks up and gets out approximately one word before he starts weeping again and minho stands there looking panicked while jisung cries bc that is Not what minho signed up for Ever what the Hell.

so minho tries his best and hands jisung tissues and goes onto youtube and opens up a vid of a lady vlogging her seven cats (stan cream heroes) bc that always cheers him up when he’s down and is more or less like “watch this i’ll brb” before fleeing the scene. as soon he’s out the door he whips out his phone and calls chan who unfortunately wasn't in school bc of reasons and rushes out like “jisung is crying in our office wtf am i supposed to do” and chan is all “uuhh fam idk make him happy btw it’s his birthday” and minho just goes “oh shit” before changing his route from the school cafeteria to the nearest Coffee Place instead to order the sweetest drink they have (plus a cupcake with pink frosting and sprinkles bc it’s cute just like jisung (and he asks if they have a candle or something he can have bc his friend is crying on his birthday (thankfully the staff says yes and minho is Glad))) 

then he’s back in school getting some curious looks from the last few students that haven’t left yet as he’s basically sprinting through the corridors with a pink cupcake and a sugar bomb drink which does not suit his ImageTM as a Cool Mysterious Dude at all but what won't u do for a crying colleague that u have a teeny tiny massive crush on. he does a quick stop at seungmin's office to borrow a lighter bc he always have like 50 that he's taken off of students that has been underage smoking (don't smoke kids its bad for yall) so he can light the tiny blue striped candle before he’s in his and jisung’s office again and finds jisung still sitting in front of minho’s laptop watching the cat vlogs being all sniffling and miserable.

minho then goes like “hey i got u a drink and a happy birthday cupcake yeet happy birthday” and jisung whips around to stare at him before he dissolves into messy tears again and minho has a mini panic again and is all “did i do something wrong please don’t cry???” and jisung starts laughing through the tears and minho takes that as a win and hands him more tissues.

and jisung says like “u didn’t do anything wrong dumbass thank u” between laughs and sobs and minho pulls his chair over after putting the drink and cupcake on the desk so they sit next to each other and watch cat videos while jisung eats his cupcake (yes, he lets minho taste the pink frosting) and jisung knows he has Responsibilities but it’s a lot nicer to just sit there and enjoy the sugar with minho by his side so he says nothing and lives in the moment (#yolo). neither of them can be bothered to plug in the charger when minho’s laptop flashes the low battery warning and when it dies jisung opens his own laptop instead and they continue the cat vlog marathon.

then after what felt like and actually probably also was several hours seungmin knocks on their door and pokes his head in and is like “c’mon time to go home school's closing” and minho slowly gets up -maybe he's got some pink frosting on his cheek maybe not u decide (jk he does jisung's hand was really shaky)- and seungmin takes over minho's place by jisung’s side and they get to packing up their space for the day.

but right before minho leaves -quicker than jisung because jisung is still shaky from the long and taxing crying session- jisung calls out for him and like looks all shy n stuff (minho melts right there on the spot) and then is like “thank you… for the cupcake… and the company.” and minho just smiles and leaves and it’s in that exact moment that jisung finally realises that Maybe Minho Isn’t So Bad After All.

(He ignores seungmin's not so subtle and pointed coughs and winks that starts the second the door closes behind minho. Jisung also ignores how seungmin is Enthusiastically relaying it to chan over the phone as he walks jisung to the bus. ("Omg u should have seen the Heart Eyes chan it was insane" "I'm telling you now bc I know neither of them -okay maybe minho- but jisung probably won't tell u that they were sitting so close, I tell you minho had his head rested on jisung's, and Jisung had his head on minho's shoulder and they were leaning on each other and it was so cute omg I should've taken a pic-") and jisung is grumpy about it but not grumpy enough to complain. Besides he's got Other things to think about than seungmin's gossiping, like cat videos, pink frosting and _minho_.)

And somehow, the next day is _amazing_. jisung wakes up in time, the weather is fine, he finally got around to washing his favourite shirt so he could wear it, the payment thing on the bus is broken so he gets to on for free and he’s in such a good mood. Life is amazing and jisung practically prances into school, stunning both seungmin and chan who sees him pass by in the corridor and chan’s like “tf happened since yesterday??” and seungmin’s like “idk must be the power of cat videos.”

either way jisungs bounces into the office before the first class and minho is at his desk sorting through papers or whatever and he looks up all surprised when jisung arrives and jisung smiles really brightly at him and is all Sunshine Extreme as he’s like “good morning!!!! :D” and he gets all the way to his desk before he freezes and looks over at the stunned minho (who’s mostly just confused about the sudden change in behaviour ngl) and his smile is replaced by tightly pursed lips and the air thickens and minho’s like ~~is it just me or is it getting hot in here wink wink~~ and jisung’s like _wait shit we’re supposed to be enemies- but wait he was really nice yesterday- but wait-_ and minho can see jisung’s face get redder and he almost laughs at the look in jisung’s widening eyes bc he can literally see him basically Imploding.

and for a moment he’s lowkey scared that jisung will pass out bc he don’t think that jisung has taken a single breath since they started staring at each other. So minho waves a little and goes “good morning to you too” which breaks the spell and jisung inhales loudly before snatching up his papers, rushing out what sounds like a very choked up and breathless “ohyeahthankyouhaveanicedayokaybye” and runs out the door, leaving minho staring after him. it takes about 4.20 seconds before minho bursts out laughing, already calling felix.

meanwhile jisung is speed walking to his first class being a MessTM and like letting the few students that are early and like dropping all the papers on the desk -cursing that he accidentally took the wrong papers but there was No Way he’s going back until he’s sure minho isn’t there to embarrass jisung even more so he just texts seungmin in hopes of him being able to drop by with the right papers- and ignoring the way his heart is racing. and then jisung like drops a pen or something and while he’s fumbling to pick it up one of the early students are like “dude r u ok??” and jisung’s like “yeah yeah i’m fine just dandy i’m great! haha!” 

but by then he realises he might be acting just a little strange and drops into his chair and starts sorting everything on the desk in a neat order just to have something to focus on until class starts and he can hear his students whispering (growing louder with each person arriving) increasing every time his cheeks flush red again (he really needs to stop thinking about the completely catastrophic event that just took place bc his blush refuses to fade) 

and hes groaning and quietly complaining to himself and whatever and at some point when he sees that it’s still _A g es_ until class starts (he just wants to get over with it so he can go hide in a ditch) he like puts his head on the desk or something (intriguing his students even more bc What Is Making Mr. Han Act Like This _Could It Be-_ and by now, altho most students in this class wasn’t there for the classroom switcharoo that minho pulled, they’ve all heard about it and they’re all currently trying to guess just what minho did this time). 

And then finally everyone’s there and jisung collects himself, closes the door and lesson starts. It goes fine, it goes lovely, it goes perfect, (it’s a little difficult when he has the wrong papers but he’ll manage) and it’s the only music theory class he has that day so jisung can Get Through It. Until, ofc, half the lesson has passed and _Someone_ knocks on the door before swinging it open.

And jisung could like feel the offended and childish anger fill him (and honestly at this point even jisung is starting to get annoyed at himself minho has proved several times to be a good guy) when he spotted minho’s bright smile, waving a stack of papers at jisung. jisung’s papers. He had jisung’s papers and jisung was gonna get them back, so he squares up and goes up to the door and minho’s like “hey u left so quickly that u forgot your papers” and hands jisung the papers and jisung’s like in the biggest disbelief ever bc “there’s no way u knew which papers i needed” and minho laughs and is like “nope but seungmin said u need them so i thought i’d be nice since u actually greeted me this morning” and jisung like forces out a thanks and smiles tensely at him before minho leaves, grinning the entire time. 

so he closes the door again and like meticulously smoothes out the papers where he’s been gripping them too tightly and they creased like focusing entirely on that instead of his once again increased heart rate which he wants to blame on being mad at minho but honestly _honestly_ can’t so he starts moving through the classroom and is silently putting papers on the desks and not bothering to tell his students to be quiet until he’s at the front of the room again, kind of crossing his arms kind of not and he’s like chewing on his thumb as he’s still deep in thought and cursing out his heart (damn that treacherous thing) so by now his students are like staring to get concerned and someone pipes up with a careful “is everything a okay?” 

and jisung’s like still chewing on his poor thumb and staring into space and like nods a few times before going “yeah,,,, you can do the practice sheet… and i do **N O T**

**__**have a crush on minho” and then sits down in his chair and like opens his laptop to seem busy but all his students can see in like a reflection in a window or something that it’s still off and he’s just staring at the black screen -the bets were changed, added to and raised by another 50000 won that day-

after the day’s over jisung’s still dazed and goes to see if chan is still in school and Thankfully he is and thankfully minho isn’t there so jisung drapes himself over an empty chair and starts whining to chan about his recent Discoveries. meaning that he might actually like minho after all and when chan just starts laughing jisung whines louder and it keeps going like that until chan calls for seungmin to come to his office and take part in the new gossip.

seungmin ofc arrives in record time and chan laughs at that for a moment before repeating what jisung just told him -minus jisung’s Then whining plus jisung’s Now whining- and seungmin seems to think it’s just as hilarious as chan does because the two of them dissolve into laughter and jisung resorts to being G RU M PY until they’ve finished laughing and seungmin’s like “oh yeah please get your feels sorted out bc you’re going on that school trip together in like two months it’s been decided that you two plus some other teachers are going” and jisung’s like “What The F _u C K_ ” and chan’s like “u did know that some dance students have that trip right???” and jisung’s all “yes but why US why ME i’m not a dance teacher!!!” 

so seungmin explains that basically that they’re not supposed to know until in like a week but since he’s in an Admin position he already knows bc he had to check that all schedules would work and he might or might have not had a part in making sure both minho and jisung got to go (minho bc he’s the dance teacher and then jisung bc they needed another teacher and “only his schedule fit” or more like seungmin is in on the minsung agenda) and like previously it was just to get them to become better friends and now -which he says with a shit eating grin that jisung wants to punch off his face- it’s a perfect opportunity for jisung to get some! :D wink wink

so jisung dies right then and there in that spot in that exact moment and is all like “nope i take it back i hate him and i also hate both of you oh my god” while woochan are like trying to console him but the sentiment is kinda lost when they’re also trying not to bust a lung while laughing so jisung gives up and is like whatever im going home u two have fun goodbye and heads home for the day. 

the next week consist of seungmin and chan winking at him and mouthing _minho_ and stuff as often as they can just for shits n giggles and to watch jisung bristle meanwhile jisung is hiding from minho again and boom they’re back on square one. minho is ofc incredibly confused and sometimes tries to catch jisung in the hallways and jisung is always just like “YEET” and the only time they really are close to each other for longer than a minute is when they’re in their tiny tiny office. but minho is also salty again because just as he’s gotten used to the tiny space and a reluctantly chatty jisung they’re back to jisung refusing to look up at minho (and halfway through the week jisung even built a wall of folders and books which minho easily knocked down) but this time it’s not because jisung is a maddy patty no no indeed it is not because he is just desperately trying not to get a Crush.

and then the next week rolls around and everyone gets to know who gets to go on the overnight school trip (it’s jisung, minho and then two other teachers that jisung doesn’t know well) and jisung is early in the office when minho comes strolling in and like drops into his chair and stares at jisung (jisung totally doesn’t want to run away) and then says like “we’re going on the school trip” and jisung’s like swallowing down the urge to be snarky pr hide and is like “Yep.” and minho goes “did u check the email we got this morning” which jisung had not so he gives minho a suspish look before going to his mails.

so minho watch in silence how jisung’s eyes widen and he yeets out of his chair and runs off and minho like sighs and takes out his phone and closes down the open email that states that the teachers will be sharing two rooms and haha you guessed it minho and jisung is sharing one of the rooms!! and like at this point minho is definitely at least pretty sure that he likes jisung and is kinda bummed that jisung seemed to be so against him (sad face). Like he thought that he made some progress during/before/slightly after jisung’s birthday but apparently not and now he doesn’t wanna admit it but he’s kind of a saddy patty so he calls up hyunjin bc they exchanged numbers during the movie night (and felix -who Knows the most- was busy in that moment and minho needed someone to Sigh at.

(meanwhile jisung is hissing at seungmin about sharing a room with minho bc he’s pretty sure his heart won’t be able to take it but seungmin is ofc no help At All when the whole operation was his idea).

so hyunjin picks up and is like “yo what’s up my dude it’s been some time” and minho’s like “oh yeah dude u don’t even _know_ ” and they catch up and minho gets to whine about jisung (hyunjin finds that _Very_ interesting) and hyunjin gets to whine about changbin (minho might not know changbin that well but it’s still fun to gossip) and then minho’s like “WAIT OH SHIT MY LESSON” and rushes out a bye and starts to practically run to class.

and then he runs around a corner and crashes right into jisung and like they fall and like minho lands on top of jisung before he’s scrambling to get up and stands up and takes jisung’s hand and pulls him up and is like “Sorry!!” before immediately running off again to make it in time -he’s only a few minutes late in the end- leaving jisung standing in the corridor with a beet red face and chattering students. 

jisung takes a few moments to collect himself before mumbling out for the students in the corridor to get to class before he meanders off to teach his class (he’s late), once again in a daze bc minho looked Amazing on top of him [wink] and oop- jisung is blushing again. 

But! jisung decides after that that since they’re gonna be sharing a room for a night or two in little over a month then maybe they should at least be talking to each other to not make things as awkward and stuff and it might give jisung a chance to get over his Not Crush (bc he’s not crushing)(only just maybe a little but shhh).

so when jisung catches minho again he makes sure to at least look him in the eyes and try to initiate small conversations (minho is once again Highkey Confused but not as much because he's starting to get used to jisung's constant behaviour changes) and jisung thinks it might actually work and somewhere along the road he’s hit with the realisation that he doesn’t think of minho as his Designated Enemy anymore, just a Problem and then it’s one day before they’re going on the trip and jisung stops by changbin in his Professional studio to fool around for a while bc that's what friends do.

and after they’ve been hanging for a while changbin is like “ok so i gotta record a demo for this one song but it doesn’t suit my voice so could u do it” and jisung’s like weird but okay. now the catch is that changbin (and literally everyone else,, stan vocal!jisung) knows that jisung sounds like an angel when he sings so he records it because he heard from seungmin (nevermind how upsetti he was about not being the first one to be told when he heard it) who heard from hyunjin who heard from minho that minho has a Fat crush on jisung and changbin ShipsTM it so they’re all on a mission now to make minsung happen and changbin’s current plan is to send minho a copy of jisung singing bc why not torture the guy! :D

so they finish the demo and jisung’s like cool but i got a Problem and changbin’s like “oh, worm??” and jisung spills the tea about maybe starting to crush on minho and changbin is like ANNAOOP bc now he got piping hot tea on both sides so he desperately tries to subtly tell jisung that minho stans jisung and they should get it together uwu but jisung literally wont listen bc he’s still a dumbass so he vents and then tells changbin that if he tells anyone then jisung will kill him before yeeting off and changbin’s like already calling chan lmao

-and chan is also like OOP bc he just knew that jisung doesn’t (unreasonably) hate minho anymore but never knew it had developed into a Maybe Crush and he is certainly intrigued by this turn of events- 

so then the next day it’s time for the trip and jisung is Highkey Nervous but now the D-day is here and it’s too late to not go and jisung has to board the plane to go to (maybe japan???) which is like a 3 hour flight and jisung is Not hyped. And oh it turns out to be a Painfully long three hours bc he sits next to minho the entire way and the air is like thick enough to be cut with a butter knife cause jisung won’t talk to minho and minho has like not even tried to talk to jisung so they spend the flight in silence (jisung tries grading papers but it’s hard to focus properly when minho is so close but he won’t tell anyone that) while the 20 something students are giggling around them 

and then they finally arrive and they all head to the hotel and rooms are handed out and jisung is still gay panicking bc jisung! is! in! the! same! room! as! minho! bc! the! school! is! cheap! and! the! teachers! share! and he’s like wait no sh i t once the door closes and he finally fully realises its just them and minho’s like still uncharacteristically quiet and they claim one bed each before heading out again to get the students going to whatever dance thing they’re doing (minho and one of the other two teachers know but jisung has little to no clue, something about a competition maybe??) and he takes to sitting in a corner doing Important Work on his laptop once they reach the right place and the other teachers do their thing. 

while doing that he like starts to think about how distant minho’s been since they arrived at the airport which is like a Change since they at least politely said goodbye the day before and now they have yet to exchange a word and jisung’s getting more and more question marky about it so he sends a text to chan being like “???why minho no talk :o???” and chan’s like “idk fam ask him” and jisung almost goes into shock bc _no he can’t do that are u crazy chan pls_

but it ends with jisung gently closing their hotel door after making sure all students were in their rooms and then turning to minho being like “why tf u ignoring me dude” bc no matter how much jisung ignores minho minho is not allowed to ignore jisung no sir it does not work that way. (and to be fair it’s starting to get under jisung’s skin bc he kinda misses minho talking to him) and minho likes Stares at jisung for a moment before clearing his throat like “i didn’t know u could sing” and it takes jisung a moment more to figure out that “how did u even kno- F U CK I NH C HNANG BI N TH E DE M O” and starts cursing out changbin while minho watches

he stops halfway through an angry curse word the second he hears that minho starts to laugh tho bc it is indeed a beautiful sound and jisung might have momentarily forgotten that minho was in the room and that it was _minho_ so he does a MessTM and starts blushing n shit and minho’s like “yep it was changbin btw your voice is really pretty u should sing more” and jisung like drops down on his bed and is like “kyaaaaa oppar~!” in his head before mumbling like “thnx”

but that was all it took for minho to get out of that silent place and he’s like talking to jisung and jisung reverts to being a panicked gay at the sudden boost minho got and then when it’s time for dinner minho’s like “hey wanna go get something to eat the other teacher’s said they’d take the students today if we take them tomorrow” and jisung’s like “uuhh sure it’s not a date tho right no homo and all that” (or more like pls let it be full homo bc let’s face it we’re not enemies anymore no matter how much i want us to be)

so they go out and find a small café or something and jisung’s like how did this even happen while minho happily chatters on about how shocked he was when changbin sent him the demo of jisung singing and jisung is all “so u literally ignored me bc u got to hear me sing i can’t believe it” and somewhere along the dinner jisung realises that it actually isn’t that bad to be talking to minho and at some point he even laughs and coos when minho shows him pics of his cats and life is great.

-unbeknownst to them a couple students of theirs chose to pass by that café in that moment and did indeed spot them inside, took a picture, then ran away-

and like they go back to the hotel after and jisung is being all blushy bc minho insisted on paying for their food and when jisung complained minho just winked and jisung really wished they could go back to minho completely ignoring him please thanks

either way when they get back it’s pretty late and they get ready for bed and whatnot and minho whispers goodnight once they’ve turned the lights off and jisung squeaks it back and then lies in silence for like an hour just trying to sort out Emotions ya know?? because there’s been a lot of new ones that day, like for example the feeling of nOT BEING ABLE TO BREATHE WHEN MINHO DANCED with the students! And really it’s a miracle that jisung manages to fall asleep at all in the end

the next morning they’re up early and out the door before jisung can really process what’s happening and they’re all going back to the same place as yesterday and jisung gets to help with keeping track of students and the two groups and times and shit and he watches everyone perform and it’s all well and then he sees Him (pick a name it’s not that important) right before the second groups performs

_Him_ is in this case an old classmate or something (i haven’t thought that far really i’m thinking maybe the only reason they used to remotely “hang” was bc they were some of the Only Few Openly Gay students or something idk) and He had always had it in it for jisung and jisung hates him with a burning passion bc of reasons and he’s just about to escape and hide when He sees jisung and is all like “HEY DUDE LONG TIME NO SEE” and jisung’s like “yep haha kill me” and He does some small talk -90% of it being bragging about His own achievements or something- and then He’s like so why are u here and jisung’s like well my students are competing and He’s like cool mine too haha no offence but we’ll crush you and jisung’s like oh fun joke igtg

but He like won’t let jisung go and continues to talk to him and is pretty condescending?? and jisung’s getting more and more agitated and kinda just wants to leave?? and at one point he’s like “look dude igtg for real my groups about to go on” and He is like “mine too haha why wont u stay here with me and look or are u too scared to face me after your kids ultimately lose haha??” 

so jisung remains and it basically feels like he’s back in school again but as a student and it sucks and all he wants to do is go back home and hide in bed- and then his saviour arrives in the shape of minho appearing by their side immediately noticing that jisung looks SadTM and UneasyTM so he drapes an arm over jisung’s shoulder and is like “yo X student is getting really nervous and i know how good u are at keeping their spirit up so i could use your help why are u even just standing here??” so jisung stiffly introduces Him who for some reason looks kinda blown away 

and minho’s like “cool bye” and He goes like “shit ji i didn’t know u finally got a bf and a hot one too well done ha.” and jisung just goes like “uuhh sure” before they leave and minho’s teasing him like “I didn’t know we’re together u could be at least asked me on a date first ya kno” and jisung’s like blushing madly like pls forget about that we have to beat them in the competition so minho accepts that and focuses on the reason they’re there and just before they reach their students jisung is like “uuhh maybe pls remove your arm from my shoulders” (and he tries to tell himself that the lack of warmth he felt once minho took back his arm was just because minho was warm and nothing else)

and then their part of the competition is and it goes well and shit and then some other schools perform and jisung is like biting his nails waiting for the result bc he just wanna know if they beat His school and then the results are in and they all get called to the big scene for them to be announced and stuff

(can u tell i have never been to any competition of any kind haha)

in the end they get third place with the first group for their school and second place with the other one being only a few scores behind first and jisung is overjoyed that they beat Him but he can see that the kids (and teachers) are disappointed bc it was an important competition or whatever and jisung tries his best to cheer them up and it almost works so he and minho takes them out for dinner and he makes sure to try and tell minho that they did well bc he can tell that minho is Heavily Disappointed in himself but he can also tell that minho seems to appreciate jisung’s attempts at cheering up 

and then when they get back to the hotel jisung makes sure to tell each of the students again that they did well and that they should be proud of themselves for at least making it to the top three bc it could have been a lot worse and to get a lot of sleep uwu then they all head off to sleep and he finds minho already on his bed being sulky on his phone so jisung’s like u r setting a bad example for the kids u idiot and minho’s like yeah but i wanted to win and jisung rolls his eyes and takes a shower instead bc minho’s sulky and no fun

-meanwhile minho is on his phone screeching to felix about how cute jisung is trying to cheer everyone up and how much of a big gay he is and how nice it felt when jisung didn’t immediately deny it when He mistook them for a couple and felix’s like dude this is your chance surprise confess to him when he gets out of the shower and have some fun wink wink and minho nearly combusts bc _no he can’t do that are u crazy felix pls_ and felix’s like pls i know for a fact that he likes u and minho’s like [bass boosted] **Bet-**

but like minho also does consider it so when jisung comes out of the bathroom dressed in pyjamas minho’s like so red and jisung’s like “dude u good?” and minho like mumbles out a yep before fleeing into the bathroom to take a shower too bc once it comes to actual feels he is a Coward and jisung like shrugs and goes to try n sleep. but he’s still awake by the time minho comes out from the shower -considerably more level headed as he got to go from panicking about jisung to berating himself for their loss again- and jisung can tell that he’s thinking about that again once they’re both in their beds so after a few minutes of awake silence he’s like “...hey wanna watch more cat vlogs they were fun” 

and minho is like pls and jisung rushes out a “u can be in my bed while we watch” before he can think about what he’s saying and minho is first slightly shocked at the suggestion before he moves his ass over to jisung’s bed (with his blanket and his pillow) and gets cozy with his laptop and then they lie next to each other (with space between them tho no cuddling in this No Crush house) and in the end jisung falls asleep and minho is too lazy to move back to his own bed so he puts the laptop on the floor and also falls asleep. the last thing he remembers thinking about before he’s out is that jisung smells really nice.

the next morning they’re woken up really early (like two or three hours before their alarm rings early) by someone knocking on their door (minho has a mini heart attack when he opens his eyes and finds jisung’s face like a centimeter away from his own at most) and minho’s like “dw i’ll get it u keep sleeping” bc jisung seems to have trouble keeping his eyes open and gets up to open the door and it’s just a couple of their students being like can we go to the convenience store real quick were so hungry and it’s still so long until breakfast and minho’s like sure just be careful before seeing them off and then he’s like hovering next to jisung’s bed being like do i get back in or do i go to my bed until jisung just rolls over and grabs minho’s hand and like tugs on it before making space for minho again and if that isn’t clear enough then idk what is minho reasons and gets back into the bed

-the students are having the time of their life detectiving if Mr.han and Mr.lee slept in the same bed and what that would entail bc they couldn’t see much of the room but they could see that one of the beds were completely barren and the other had 2 pillows n blankets so that could only mean One Thing hihihihi-

and like minho doesn’t wanna be too close in case jisung changes his mind so he keeps a little distance but then jisung like moves so he’s really close like minho-can-feel-jisung’s-heartbeat close and jisung like mumbles “warm” before being completely knocked out again and minho’s like pretty much panicking bc jisung is s o f t and minho is g a y and yeah he doesn’t get that much more sleep until they have to be up and packing their bags to get back to sk (and he wakes jisung up really gently while trying not to melt at jisung’s whined complaints about having to get up and he almost loses and lets jisung sleep more several times and yeah sleepy jisung is minho’s favourite he decides then and there)

a couple of hours later then they’re back on the plane ya know and jisung’s kinda maddy about having to sit next to one of the other teachers this time bc he kinda enjoyed being next to minho (don’t tell him that tho) and like just after the plane lifts and they’re allowed to take of their seatbelts teacher #2 that sat next to minho like materialises next to jisung with their bag and jisung’s like ????? and teach #2 is like “me n teach #1 needs to work on a thing could u consider switching seats and jisung’s like Deal 

-the look on minho’s face when jisung takes the seat next to him is something jisung will treasure for years to come-

jisung’s like surprise!!! and minho is like oh!!!! :D bc he was expecting the other stiff and grumpy teacher so like it’s a nice change besides now he might even be able to nap (and sleep up on those hours he lost panicking over jisung) on someone bc the old man in the window seat doesn’t seem to nice to lean on ngl. so like after a few minutes of them doing their own thing in silence minho is like “hey jisung can i nap on ur shoulder pls” and jisung is like “uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ᵒᵏᵃʸ” so minho decides to not think and drops his head on jisung’s shoulder but it isn’t until jisung’s head drops on minho’s that he falls asleep.

this time it’s jisung’s turn to have a mental breakdown bc he kinda has vague fuzzy memories about cuddling against minho and how nice it was and how great he slept and like he’s a 100% certain by now that any hate he felt for minho has been eradicated and replaced by a Big Fat Gay Crush which is indeed a Massive Problem and now jisung is hyperfixated on minho’s head on his shoulder and it gets even worse when his neck gets tired and he places his head on minho’s and he gets that uncomfortably aching feeling in his whole body which jisung just knows isn’t hate and is caused by things on the entirely different end on the emotional spectrum and he can smell the scent of minho’s shampoo and life is great

(a student going to the toilet passes by him and does a [raises eyebrows suggestively] and jisung responds by glaring but the effect is kinda lost when his and minho’s heads are mashed against each other and after that there is a Lot of students who suddenly needs to use the toilet and jisung just sighs and gives up)

when they arrive jisung wakes up minho and then he has to basically lead him through the airport and jisung can just tell that their students finds it hilarious and jisung has to like keep pinching minho or something to keep him from falling asleep again and it’s also then that he notices that minho isn’t wearing a jacket or whatever so whenever jisung gets minho to be awake he’s also being all naggy like “u’re gonna get sick dumbass” and minho is being all whiney like “nooooo i won’t” -cue them also being like “you’re literally shivering” “noooooo”- (and the students love that too bc they have never seen minho be anything but a Professional Teacher Man and now he’s a whiny tired Babie) 

-minho isn’t actually that asleep as soon as they get of the plane but it’s nice to have a reason to unabashedly cling to someone-

anyhows they all go home and then jisung is like Highkey debating if he wants to call any of his friends and ramble about minho but then he decides against it bc changbin was a bitch ass snake and now he can’t trust anyone but himself >:(

and after that life resumes as normal that thursday except that it isn’t long until jisung starts to hear the rumours and gossip (like 1 day after they're back lmao) about him n minho rising but this time he can go to the office and then pretend to glare at minho before laughing at it with him bc they might not be the bestest of friends but Something did indeed change during that short trip and jisung is kinda enjoying it (and would be enjoying it even more if it wasn’t for the fact that his heart had started doing backflips every time minho looked at him nonetheless smiled or laughed)

and jisung has an incredibly boring weekend that he sleeps away and does nothing during so that he can come back fresh and refreshed the next week and be ready to face minho and the crush that he is forced to accept at this point

-then on monday jisung kinda wants to punch minho bc he comes in with close to no voice and jisung just knows minho’s gonna get sick but jisung also kinda wants to punch him _softly, with his lips_ , bc minho’s raspy voice (once it comes back enough that you can hear what he says) is Hot-

but after a day or two chan and seungmin like forces themselves into jisung’s and minho’s office once minho isn’t there and corners jisung and then after some Tough grilling and interrogation they get the whole story told from a reluctant jisung and they are THRILLED at this new development and jisung suspects that chan is already planning the wedding but what can u do (jisung is horrified to find that he isn’t as against the idea as he wants to be)

anyways the next day jisung’s boutta go home and die when he hears like faint music or whatever and he’s like ????? bc he’s supposed to be some of the last people in the school so he follows the noise and ends up at minho’s dance studio classroom whatever and like cracks the door open and finds minho on the floor leaning against the wall mirror or something and minho looks like he’s asleep or something (jisung shakes his head) before trapsaising inside 

and like he pauses the music first and then goes over to minho and is like “hey dude wake up” but then gets close enough to notice that dude does not like hella fresh hella fine and jisung is like “dude wake up omg i told you you would get sick this is all your fault are u ok pls be okay” and is like poking minho until he wakes up (idk how awake he really is tho bc jisung can easily compare him to a zombie) 

-and jisung notices that minho is really really warm as well so he easily concludes that he’s got a fever-

once jisung got minho to at least open his eyes he’s like “fam we gotta get you home this ain’t good u can’t stay here” and like packs up and drags minho to minho's car and minho like mumbles instruction on where the car keys are and his address and jisung is like “lmao this will be fun” (bc in this universe he does indeed have a driver’s license he just doesn’t have a car and the subway is really convenient) and then they’re off and jisung drives really r e a l l y carefully bc he doesn’t wanna be the cause of minho’s death -not that he isn’t already, just in a different slightly better way- 

and then after multiple wrong turns and unnecessarily long streets they finally arrive and jisung has to shake minho awake again then he gives up and just tells minho to get on his back so jisung gives minho a piggyback ride inside (he’s so happy that there was an elevator in the building) n while trying to both carry minho and unlock the door one of minho’s neighbours comes out and is like “and who might u be” and jisung is like looking at this frail little old lady staring him down unapprovingly and jisung is like getting really nervous bc it probably looks kinda wrong with this stranger trying to unlock the door and minho three fourths knocked out on his back so jisung like squeaks out his name and the lady just starts beaming or something and is all “oh!!!! oh yes mr lee has told me much about u son u seem lovely okay bye!” and yeets leaving jisung Highkey confused (but also like ohohoho'ing about minho apparently talking about him with his neighbours??? good to know) as he gets the door open

jisung’s first impression of minho’s apartment is Fancy Ass Bitch Lives Here (and he just got to see minho's cats irl!) but he doesn’t have too much time to think about it bc he has to find his way inside to get minho into bed so he can get some damn rest and Not be sick but like somehow jisung manages to find the right way and clumsily drops minho into the Surprisingly Large Bed (jisung didn’t even know that you could fit that many pillows onto a bed) and minho like groans and jisung is all “stfu i told u u would get sick dumbass” before like pulling of minho’s shoes and jacket and tucking him into the bed 

so then he spends the remainder of the day there like finding his way in minho’s kitchen and through a very thorough and detailed site managed to cook soup and petting cats and then navigating the bathroom cabinets to find some kind of medicine and jisung spends a lot of time just taking minho’s temperature (he was right minho does indeed have a high fever) and putting cold towels on minho’s forehead or whatever it is you’re supposed to do when someone is sick (google is a life saver sometimes)

then jisung like forces minho awake so he can eat n get changed and stuff and when minho is back in bed and like still half awake jisung is like “ok well i’m gonna clean up then leave and u better stay in bed and call in sick tomorrow or so help me-” but then minho like takes jisung’s hand (jisung frowns at how clammy minho’s hand is or something like that) and like blinks slowly and is all “ᵖˡˢ ˢᵗᵃʸˀ” in Tiny font and jisung just melts and is like “yes ofc” and minho like nods all content and falls asleep again and jisung is like well shit guess it’s a sleepover ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so he takes the freedom to steal a pillow and camps out on the couch after cleaning whatever mess he made and then clocks out for the night 

the next morning he is just Slightly confused as to where he is before he remembers that oh right he’s on minho’s couch and that is in fact a cat napping on him and gets up to check on minho and is like k your fever has barely gone down at all u are definitely staying in bed today (not that minho complains- he’s awake and looking at jisung but his eyes are kinda glazed over and unfocused so jisung doesn’t really think of him as awake) and calls seungmin and is like “yeah minho is hella sick he’s not coming in today” to which seungmin is like “oh worm how do u know??” And jisung is like “long story i’ll tell you later gotta get ready” 

and like after basically force feeding minho breakfast jisung borrows a sweater from minho that he finds in his room and takes it and does his best to brush his teeth and stuff before he’s out the door again after promising minho that he’ll be back as soon as he can and “don’t you d a r e leave this apartment”

then when he gets to school he’s like just praying for the day to be over so he can go check on minho and then at lunch he gets caught by chan who drags him to seungmin’s office and together they’re like Spill @ jisung and jisung like gives them a shorter version of finding minho and taking him home and then like in the middle of his story chan just like interrupts and is like “wait hold on is that minho’s shirt r u sure he’s home _sick_ u lil hoe” and jisung is like “!!!!!tf chan omg i just borrowed it to not be nasty stop it tf!!!!!” 

so like for the rest of the day chan and seungmin subtly teases jisung about being blushy about minho (and jisung wants to stick his tongue out at them bc neither actually knows how much his Crush has evolved) until it’s like the last lesson for the day and jisung is d i s t r a c t e d and then when it’s like fifteen minutes left he can’t take it anymore and is like okay y’all do the homework and i’ll let u go now and then yeets leaving behind some happy students

he gets to minho’s apartment in record time (after stopping by his own plaza to pick up Necessary Stuff) and bursts inside and beelines for minho’s bedroom and like stops dead when he notices that thE BED IS EMPTY “MINHO WHERE R U” and he mildly panics bc minho is not in bed and sick and hhhhhhh so jisung starts looking around. And after at least a whole two minutes of tense Stress jisung finds a minho shaped lump of blankets on the couch in front of a dark laptop screen and jisung is like [relieved sigh] and then like takes to peeling away the impressive amount of layers to find minho in the middle and minho is like lowkey awake and jisung can see the hint of flushed fever still on his face and like takes a hot moment to take his temp but it pleased to see it has gone down Enough

and minho like huffs and reaches after jisung once he has finished playing nurse and is like “pls cuddle??” and jisung is a weak bitch so he lets minho pull him down onto the couch (despite risking getting sick) and like swaddles them both in blankets and when they’re comfortable with jisung’s arms around minho then minho is like “....btw is that my shirt??” and jisung’s like uuhh yes?? and he can’t see it but minho likes smiles smugly and mumbles like “it looks good on u” (jisung hears and the Amount Of Blush-)

and as they’re on the couch cuddling and watching some dumb youtube video jisung just like can’t help but wonder about how he ended up there like less than a month ago he still kinda disliked minho’s guts now he Relishes in the feeling of holding minho and like life is w e i r d man and then he gets like dragged from his thoughts by minho being like “why’s it weird” and jisung is like shit i spoke out loud and like laughs nervously and he goes like “well i was just thinking about how i used to hate u when we first met and now we’re here n haha life’s weird don’t u agree” 

and minho like doesn’t say anything and like shifts until he can look at jisung (and jisung isn’t at all distracted by minho’s head on his chest oh god what if he hears how hard his heart just started to beat- (spoilers minho did indeed hear that jisung’s heart started beating faster)) and minho goes like “i’m glad u don’t hate me anymore,, but like why did u even hate me at all??” and jisung can feel that he’s like blushing down to his collarbones 

so he clears his throat and looks away from minho’s face or something and he can feel it in his bones how something shifted in that moment and he mumbles like “well uuhh u spilled coffee on me and _youlookedandstilllookhellahot_ ” and minho’s sick brain takes a few moments to process before he starts laughing and jisung blushes more which makes minho laugh more so jisung pouts and minho like gets this Look in his eyes and jisung’s breath hitches bc f u c k minho is pretty even tho he’s sick and then minho’s like whispering a tiny “ᶜᵃⁿ ᶦ ᵏᶦˢˢ ʸᵒᵘ” 

and jisung is lik risking getting sick too is hella worth it and he responds with a tiny and breathless _yes_ and then one of minho’s hands is on jisung’s shoulder and the other hand is on jisung’s cheek and minho’s like so c lo s e and then they’re kissing and jisung is on cloud 9 bc he never imagined that someone could have such soft lips and it’s all so soft and sweet and jisung tightens his hold on minho bc he doesn’t want it to end and yeah if there was ever any doubt about his crush on minho then it was blown away now and replaced by a solid emotion of “ **fu c k im in love and s hi t** ” in the middle of everything else that he’s feeling

-and that’s how they spend the rest of the evening until jisung has to get up to get the takeout they ordered and it all feel so domestic and lovely and jisung practically runs back to the couch so he can steal another kiss-

-jisung doesn’t sleep on the couch that night and minho concludes that jisung is warmer than all his blankets-

the next morning jisung is like taking minho’s temp and it’s almost back to normal but jisung is like “you’re staying home today too until you’re totally fine” and minho is like smiling dopily at him from his bed when jisung pulls on another of minho’s shirts and plants multiple kisses on minho’s face before he leaves to deal with another day in school

and as soon he’s out the door he’s panic calling changbin and basically yells “HELP WE KISSED AND I THINK IM IN LOVE” before hanging up and spending the rest of the bus ride pointedly ignoring changbin who’s blowing up jisung’s phone with texts. He’s not surprised when he gets to school to find chan already waiting in his office and jisung snorts at the long and snappy message from changbin that chan gives him (“-YOU LITTLE BITCH-” was common in it) and then chan is like “so?????????????? what happened?????” and jisung like blushes so bad and goes like “,,,,,,,,he’s,,,,,, _n o t_ a bad kisser i can tell you that” and chan Flips His ShitTM

meanwhile as soon as jisung was out the door minho whipped out his phone and called felix to basically yell the same thing except he does not hang up immediately and then lies there for A Long Time gossiping with felix (and then hyunjin and seungmin and jeongin bc while minho is talking to felix he’s texting hyunjin who tells seungmin and jeongin who all wants to know the deets so it ends with a conference call and minho spills all the tea starting with the school trip and it takes a while with all people wanting to know Everything) and it ends with minho being like “[longing sigh] i can’t wait for him to get back so we can smooch more bc i want kithes” and the other four screeching in protest about having to hear that

so back to jisung and like he’s not as Stressed as he was the day before bc he knows that minho is pretty okay now and he’s not as worried (he still like huffs about how fun chan seemed to find it that jisung literally did a 180 in regards to minho in like a week or two) and he even gets some grading done during lunch after he finally picks up a call from changbin to once again spill the tea uwu and he also gets to meet the sub that’s covering for minho and by gosh jisung h a t e s him (mainly bc he isn’t minho uwu) and seungmin just Sighs

but like jisung stays a little later at the school after it closes since he’d rushed out earlier the day before so he also gets back later to minho (bc minho asked him to come over just one more night) and when he finally steps through the door he finds that minho has like cooked dinner and cleaned the apartment and all that shit and jisung is like ??? u were supposed to be in bed and rest??? and minho is like “yeah but i feel fine and wanted something to do (that isn’t gossiping about how much he liked to kith jisung) so whaddya say come eat dinner with me?” and jisung is like already throwing off his jacket n shit like “hell yeah!!” 

so they eat dinner that minho cooked and it tastes great (jisung makes sure to tell minho that) and minho preens at the compliments before ofc doing some flirting (“you taste better tho”) and jisung spends a lot of the dinner being flustered before mumbling short stories about dumb things (he also makes sure to mention the neighbour lady somehow already knowing who he is and minho tried to deflect but it ends with him blushing about the regular weekend gossip times he has with said neighbour) and minho can’t say that he’s ever heard anything as interesting as jisung getting more and more into spewing random stories before just like shutting up halfway through a sentence and jisung just like stares at minho (who gets a little worried for a hot moment) and then goes like “im rambling pls tell me about _you”_

so minho does and rambles just as much as jisung did and at some points he notices that jisung isn’t eating anymore just like sitting there and looking fondly at minho and stuff like that and each time minho will like wink or blow him a kiss or something and jisung will blush and look away and minho adores it uwu. and the night continues like that with them being ridiculously flirty with each other before going to bed and jisung like clings to minho and minho clings on jisung and jisung doesn’t want to go to sleep alone ever again

then the next morning they determine that minho is well enough to get back to work so they get ready and jisung steals another of minho’s shirts and minho pretends to be salty about it but they both know he doesn’t mind and minho drives them both to the school and minho drops jisung off at the entrance before driving off to park his car and jisung waves him off before turning around and spotting At Least ten students looking between him and the leaving car and jisung just Sighs inwardly bc he knows that the bets that he is very much aware of by now will probably increase (and they doooooo) 

but like minsung do their best to not be all lovey dovey in school (sometimes they slip up during after school hours when they're alone in their office but jisung digress-) and like he can tell that all their students suspect them even more now considering that minho has become even more of a confident gay know that he knows jisung likes him and will like wink at him in the corridors or bump into him on purpose when they walk past each other just so he can catch jisung (and give him quick hugs) when jisung almost trips and jisung pulls faces and whines when minho does that bc he just can't help himself

-there’s also this one time when minho asks jisung to sing for him so once their classes are over jisung drags minho to one of the more soundproofed rooms and the put on a playlist of random songs and jisung sings (+floors minho by rapping some 3racha) while minho dances and they’re having the time of their lives not knowing that there’s a small group of after school students spying on them to try n deduce their relationship bc they want to _Know_ uwu-

and then like a few weeks later chan bursts into their office after school hours (so ofc they’re like sucking face or whatever and chan literally screams that he didn’t need to see that) to tell them that they’re having another movie night and they better show up and they’re like cool yeah and it’s a plan 

so that happens like a week later and when they show up together hand in hand literally all their friends screech bc none of them (except like chan really who saw it with his own eyes) really believed that they’re together and like felix or someone says that bc he saw the rivalry irl and then both minho and jisung like freezes and then they like look at each other and minho goes like “we never asked each other out” and jisung goes like “u rite we just started kissing we haven’t even been on a _d a t e_ -” 

-and that leads to movie night turning into celebrating minsung finally _finally_ getting together and they spend the evening curled up together on the couch just like last time, just no horror movie uwu-

time skip like a or two month more and minsung are still going strong with their teasing n flirting and dinner dates at minho’s apartment (plus a multitude of other dates) and jisung is pretty sure that he’s barely spent more than a night or two in his own apartment since they got together so at that point minho is like “why don’t u just move in u practically live here anyway” and jisung’s like “u know what good idea” bc minho's apartment is bigger and nicer and closer to the school anyways so they figure out all the details and then zimzalabim jisung gets his own key to _their_ apartment and their friends helps him move his things and life is lovely <3

-and minho just won't stop reminding everyone of how much jisung hated him at first and jisung is first grumbly about it but then he starts to go along with it like "yeah n i still do u dummy"-

and that’s how it is. time passes jisung gets to know his new neighbours, their students graduate new ones appears and are quickly filled in on the by now basically memed rumours about minsung (plus the increasing numbers of minsung moments that the students document and share with each other) and each year the students try to figure them out and minsung are going strong on keeping their relationship a mystery in school and they have monthly get togethers with their friends (changbin n hyunjin got their shit together a few months after minsung and they sometimes go on couple dates uwu) 

and then maybe like 5 years after jisung’s first students graduated he meets like three or four of them out in the big city and they corner him and are like “so what was the deal with u and mr lee pls tell us we’re dying to know it’s been so long pls pls why did u hate him was he really that bad” and jisung goes like [softest smile] and holds his hand out for them to see the small n shiny gold ring (that was put on his finger during a nonofficial probably not-legal wedding in their living room with only their friends attending) and is all “he wasn’t that bad at all” 

(and then once the former students have finished shrieking he grins and is like “but don’t tell anyone still in school bc it’s fun to see everyone playing detective”)

__

#### THE END OR SOMETHING IDK

__

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT!!! HOORAY!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! now tell me pls how much of a mess it was pls uwu thank u <3<3<3
> 
> oh yeah! also hmu on insta @ slaladqueen or @ Dumbitchery_ if u wanna i'd love to make new friends uwu <3<3<3


End file.
